


run to me, lover

by crownedcarl



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Troubles (Haven)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcarl/pseuds/crownedcarl
Summary: Audrey announces "Duke's been whammied by a trouble. It makes him a littleclingy."
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Dwight Hendrickson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	run to me, lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gendernoncompliant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendernoncompliant/gifts).



> This piece is dedicated to the most incredible person I've ever had the privilege of knowing, [Ashe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendernoncompliant/pseuds/gendernoncompliant), filling the prompt "wait, no, don’t take kissing away from me." I adore you. ❤ Title from Hozier's song Run.
> 
> Check out my [other Haven fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcarl/pseuds/crownedcarl/works?fandom_id=9218791)!
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://dickardgansey.tumblr.com)!

"It's a what, now?"

Audrey suppresses a smile - barely. She leans back against the wall, giving an orderly room to push an empty gurney down the hallway, leaving a few feet between herself and Dwight. Her eyes are bright and Dwight wonders, briefly, if she's pulling a practical joke on him.

"He can't control it," she admonishes with a thread of laughter to her voice. She shrugs her shoulders, brushing her bangs out of her face, adding "It's harmless, really. Not anywhere near the worst trouble we've seen."

"I don't know if I agree," Dwight sighs, but he can't quite mute his own incredulous chuckle. He runs a hand through his hair, taking stock of Audrey, who seems perfectly at ease and content to waste a minute or two with Dwight, smiling at him with warmth. "Right. Take it from the top."

Audrey huffs "Again?" but she humors him, putting her hands in her pockets, voice dropping to a performatively grave whisper, and Audrey announces "Duke's been whammied by a trouble. It makes him a little _clingy."_

Dwight did hear her right the first time, then. He still can't quite wrap his head around it, despite the mounting evidence. George Carter was spotted piggybacking on his boyfriend's back earlier, which wouldn't have been a big deal if it weren't for the fact that George is in his sixties with a bad hip and a chronic case of emotional constipation. Dwight hadn't dared to believe his eyes when he spotted the man being carried around town, kissing his boyfriend's neck all the while, smiling like a lovestruck teenager.

Come to think of it, love does seem to be in the air. He'd seen a young woman reverently kissing the knuckles on another girl's hand, both their faces lit up brightly with smiles.

Duke, though? Dwight can't entirely buy it. He mirrors Audrey, putting his back up against the wall and laughing quietly, shaking his head in disbelief. Audrey waits patiently for him to put his thoughts in order, barking a laugh when Dwight finally says "He's been asking for me?" in a tone caught between amusement and concern, because in his experience, there is no such thing as a _harmless_ trouble.

* * *

He doesn't know what exactly he's expecting to see inside the hospital room Duke's been sequestered away in. Dwight doesn't jump to worst case scenarios, but knowing that Nathan is trying to humor Duke while Dwight figures out how to approach the situation makes him both nervous while simultaneously keeping him on the very brink of laughter, wondering how Nathan is handling all of this. Nathan probably woke up expecting business as usual - noise complaints, stolen property, disputes over parking spots, not spending his day playing babysitter to a feverishly loving Duke Crocker.

Dwight doesn't want to be amused by the situation. It's not Duke's fault that he's suddenly gone into an overload of affection and Dwight really doubts Duke's entirely in his right mind, but it still forces one last huff of laughter from his throat when he pauses outside the hospital room and hears Nathan, in a long-suffering tone, sigh "You love his eyes, I know-"

Stepping inside, Dwight prepares to see Nathan restraining Duke from doing something he might regret. What he finds instead is Nathan wrapped in a tight embrace, staring vacantly at the ceiling while Duke clings to his shirt and says something incoherent and adoring about Dwight's hands. Dwight blinks at Nathan; Nathan blinks at him and steps back from Duke as if he's been burned, a bright flush coloring Nathan's cheeks crimson.

Dwight stands in the doorway and tries valiantly to fight the smile curving his mouth, crossing his arms and raising an expectant eyebrow at Nathan. To his credit, Nathan doesn't stumble over his words when he firmly looks at Duke and says "He wanted you, but I guess I was a decent stand-in."

Still blushing, Nathan evades Duke's reaching hands. "You do look very huggable," Dwight agrees amicably, seeing Duke go very still before whirling around, bouncing up off the bed with a dazzling smile, realizing Dwight finally came.

"Baby!"

"Baby?" Dwight repeats, stunned and amused. Duke moves towards him like a man on a mission, practically crashing into Dwight, wrapping his arms around Dwight beneath the soft fall of his jacket, burying his face against Dwight's shoulder and sighing a deep breath of relief, like a drowning man coming up for air. "Where's your jacket?" Dwight admonishes, smoothing down the back of Duke's shirt, hands settling in the small of Duke's back, "Aren't you cold?"

Duke mumbles "I got you to warm me up," and Nathan, by the window, puts his head into his hands.

"All day," he croaks, sounding on the verge of tears, by Dwight's estimate. "All day, I've dealt with him. He's all yours," Nathan rushes to say, practically tripping over his own feet in his hasty retreat past Dwight and Duke, not saying so much as a goodbye as he flees back to where Audrey is undoubtedly waiting. Dwight doesn't really know what's so bad about Duke being a little over-the-top affectionate, but Duke's hands are starting to slip up beneath his shirt and Dwight gently redirects them back to his hips, counting it as a win when Duke keeps them there.

"Where were you?" Duke complains, slowly walking backwards and tugging Dwight along, "I missed you."

"You saw me this morning," Dwight points out, letting himself be led towards the bed, not thinking much of it. Duke sits down and hugs Dwight around the stomach, resting his forehead against Dwight's breastbone, humming contently. "Reception's non-existent in the woods. I would've come sooner if I could."

Duke lights up. A swell of affection takes root in Dwight's chest.

He lets Duke nuzzle his chest through the thin shirt he's currently wearing, concern coloring his voice when Dwight asks "How are you feeling?" and ends up wondering, for a moment, if it'll do more harm than good to tell Duke that he's under the spell of some trouble, that he wouldn't be acting this way without it. The thing is, Duke's smiling and bright-eyed and rosy-cheeked, looking up at Dwight with naked adoration, holding on to him as if he can't imagine ever letting go. "You seem...excitable."

That's one word for it. Duke makes a pained noise at the suggestion of Dwight moving away - all he's really trying to do is roll his shoulders backwards, the fit of his jacket going a little too tight across his shoulder blades, but Duke makes a soft, wounded noise and shakes his head, tugging Dwight closer. He ends up standing between Duke's open legs, being held and crooned at, knowing that it's wrong to take advantage of the moment, but how could he deny Duke, right now? How could he deny Duke the kiss he comes chasing after, pulling Dwight down to meet him halfway?

He can't. Dwight lets Duke kiss him and Duke kisses him thoroughly, lips lingering. "How about," Dwight manages, after a moment of indulgence, "I take you home? Beats a hospital room, right?"

Duke nods his agreement. He still doesn't let go. "Duke," Dwight coaxes, putting his hands on Duke's shoulders, trying to get him to stand up. "Hey. I need a little cooperation."

Maybe he'll leave Audrey to lecture Timothy Robbins about his trouble turning people into lovesick puppies. Dwight might send the kid flowers, at this rate, when he turns his back on Duke and Duke presses them together, chest to back, leaving open-mouthed kisses along Dwight's neck. He shivers. There's no helping it. "Hey," he laughs, trying to bat Duke off for long enough to let them leave the hospital with some dignity intact. "You can hold my hand?" Dwight offers, thinking of a reasonable middle ground, biting down a smile when Duke laces their fingers together and smiles like Christmas came early.

Audrey and Nathan are gone when Dwight leads Duke out into the hallway and past the waiting area, Duke's hand warm in his own. Duke hasn't stopped smiling since Dwight finally made it to his hospital room and he doesn't seem to be able to stop, but Dwight forgets to worry when Duke squeezes his hand and lifts it to his mouth, kissing Dwight's knuckles. He lets Duke have that - fumbles his keys out of his pocket to get them both into the car, but Duke distracts him with a needy, noisy kiss, leaning across the gap between their seats to fit his mouth to Dwight's, seemingly content to keep doing it forever. "Road safety," Dwight tries to say, laughing against Duke's mouth, "Duke. We could crash."

It doesn't dissuade him. "Duke," Dwight tries again, "We could crash and get hurt and then we'd be in separate hospital beds."

Duke blinks, a sour look crossing his face. "Oh," he finally sighs, flopping back in his seat. Dwight glances pointedly at his seatbelt and Duke puts it on with a searching glance at Dwight, as if he's expecting a reward. Dwight gives him one, kissing Duke's cheek, stomach fluttering when Duke murmurs "One more."

"Soon," Dwight promises him, encountering another dilemma when he tries to pull out of the parking lot: Duke still wants to hold his hand. It takes every last bit of resourcefulness Dwight has to convince Duke that his knee will make for a suitable replacement, which culminates in Duke placing his hand on the inside of Dwight's thigh, instead, happily holding on, sneaking these warm glances at Dwight that have him more than a little flustered by the time he parks outside of his house and goes through the ordeal of getting them both out of the car and over the threshold. It's a small battle, getting Duke to let Dwight take his jacket off, because Duke wants to be held, pushing his body against Dwight's body, practically standing on Dwight's toes in an attempt to line their bodies up from knees to shoulders.

There isn't a single part of Dwight that really has any objections. Most days, the two of them don't stay at each other's places overnight. It's more convenient for Duke to be down by the docks in case of an emergency at the Gull and for the simple fact that it makes getting to work less of a hassle. Dwight likes the quiet solitude of his house; Duke needs the waves crashing nearby to be able to sleep without tossing and turning. When Dwight said home, he meant his, but Duke makes himself comfortable on the couch beside Dwight - then on top of him - while Dwight tries to discreetly read his text messages over Duke's shoulder, Audrey keeping him updated on their wannabe Cupid.

"No," Duke announces, taking Dwight's phone and setting it on the table. Dwight is relieved, for a moment, that Duke didn't toss it - maybe he's got some self-control, after all. "Me," Duke grumbles, putting their foreheads together, "Want you to look at _me."_

Chagrined, Dwight nods. He puts his arms around Duke, sinking into the soft cushioning of the couch, offering a heartfelt "I am," when he pets Duke's hair, a helpless smile tugging at his mouth when Duke turns his head, lips brushing Dwight's wrist. Duke presses a dozen little kisses there before branching out, sighing against the dry skin of Dwight's palm, kissing the pads of all Dwight's fingers, content to sit in Dwight's lap and float in the bizarre, beautiful haze that's been present in his expression since the hospital.

Duke mumbles about how soft Dwight's skin is. He sighs Dwight's name and kisses his forehead, across Dwight's brow, making a detour to Dwight's mouth and deciding to stay there a while longer, tilting Dwight's head up by the jaw. Kissing Duke now feels different than it did before. It carries a different intensity, a new need. Dwight has kissed Duke more times than he can count, but it's either been casual, in passing, as a hello or a goodbye, or the polar opposite, their mouths clashing as their clothes were coming off, bare skin against bare skin. "Have to breathe," Dwight eventually pants, stuttering the words out, laughing "I can't kiss you without any air."

Gently, Dwight turns his face away when Duke doesn't protest. "Wait," Duke gasps, turning Dwight's head back to moan against his mouth, "No, don’t take kissing away from me."

It aches, being that wanted, even if it's mostly - maybe entirely - a trouble's doing. "Duke," Dwight sighs, kissing the corner of that pouting mouth, "It's not forever. A minute? Can you give me a minute?"

After a moment's consideration, Duke nods, turning his attention to Dwight's throat now that his mouth is temporarily off-limits. Dwight can see his phone blinking with notifications, but if it was important, he figures people would bother calling. He runs his fingers through Duke's hair, closing his eyes, _giving_ that one last bit, breath hitching when Duke mouths at his collarbone, leaving damp heat where his lips travel in nonsensical, intimate patterns. It's an indulgence Dwight hasn't had much experience with, before - being explored, worshipped.

It feels like floating, Duke's weight on top of him as the endless kisses that rain down on Dwight leave him shivering, tilting into Duke's searching mouth. He wonders what the fallout is going to look like, later, once Duke's back in his right mind. "Wish I could make it better," Dwight murmurs, encouraging Duke to kiss a path along the tendon in Dwight's neck, pausing at the hinge of his jaw, maybe taking a breather. "Wish you weren't caught up in this trouble."

A guilty silence follows. Dwight frowns, raising his head, unable to make out Duke's expression from where he's hidden his face in Dwight's shoulder. "Duke?"

Duke's shoulders shake with laughter. "Trouble's long gone."

"...what?"

Duke does a half-pushup, bracing himself above Dwight, hands on either side of his head. Dwight's confusion must be clear as day, painted all over his face, but Duke bites his lower lip and doesn't elaborate until he finally sighs "We don't do this a lot, squatch. I figured, maybe you'd let me keep doing it. Just a little while longer. You know," he shrugs, crossing his arms on Dwight's chest and pillowing his head on them, "A man can dream, right?"

"You asshole."

Dwight's voice is too bright with incredulous delight for the insult to hold any real weight. Duke grins, a lingering guilt shaping his smile and Dwight tips his head back on an embarrassed groan, covering his eyes with his arm, announcing "You're officially in the doghouse," with no heat, welcoming the smiling mouth that finds his cheek.

"Am not," Duke chuckles, "I'm right where I want to be."

Dwight's heart is going to beat right out of his chest, he's sure of it. He cups the back of Duke's head, leaning in close enough to hint at a kiss, lips brushing against Duke's. "Where's that?" Dwight asks, closing his eyes.

"With you," Duke tells him, "In your very strong, sexy arms," and when he kisses Dwight again, Dwight laughs so brightly that it leaves an echo, bouncing around the room, his smile fitting beautifully up against Duke's own.


End file.
